


Already Gone

by Liza1031



Series: Harringrove One-Shots [62]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Feels, Character Death, Child Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Harrington-Hargrove Child, Harrington-Hargrove Family, Husbands, Kid Fic, M/M, Marriage, Parents Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Past Mpreg, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28694022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Steve and Billy deal with a devastating loss.One-shot based on the song Already Gone from the band Sleeping At Last.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove One-Shots [62]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987054
Kudos: 4





	Already Gone

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite from an old work that I've uploaded in the past so some different names may appear. If you see any, kindly let me know. Thanks <3

•Billy•

Six years ago I watched my baby girl, Mia Adeline Harrington-Hargrove, enter this world thanks to my amazing husband, Steve. He carried her for nine months and birthed her naturally in the comfort of our own home.

Everything about her was unique in its very own way and made me proud to be her father. She's my entire world and the day she was born, I vowed to protect her from everything she feared in life. She's my little girl.

Six years ago, I was able to hold my daughter and tell her that everything was going to be okay. Now, I'd be lying if I told her that.

Just three days after her fifth birthday our world came crashing down. Steve brought her in for a check up and they discovered my darling daughter had stomach cancer. When I got the phone call that she was in the hospital, I dropped everything I was doing and nearly killed myself in several accidents rushing to the hospital.

Our little Mia was dying.

Steve had originally thought she contracted the flu from someone at school so kept her home for two days. On the third day he decided to take her to the doctors and that's when they discovered the pain in her stomach from applying pressure. She went for a CT scan and sure enough there was a mass right on her little stomach.

We were devastated once we found out and Steve was a wreck. He couldn't stop crying for weeks and I was forced to put on a brave for her at least. Mia kinda knew what was going on but we didn't just want to tell her she only had so long until she was going to die. No parent ever wants to see their child go before them. What does the universe have against us?

Now, here we are, sitting in her hospital room. I was on one side of her bed and Steve was asleep on the other side holding her hands while she slept. It hurt to see both of my babies in so much pain. I couldn't bear to look at Mia in the beginning because I knew I would cry. For Steve, well he constantly blames himself for this and I hate it because I know it's not his fault. It's no one's fault.

We were in and out of the doctors all year running tests on Mia. Our friends and family have been a huge help too. Whenever Steve and I'd run home, someone would always stay with her for however long until we got back. If it weren't for them, I don't know how we would be able to handle this on our own.

Her room had been decorated in drawings and paintings she did while she was in school and while being in here to keep herself occupied. We had her in school for about a month or so but with her being in constant pain, we pulled her out and she's been at the hospital ever since. She's been bed ridden and it's getting worse every day.

But when I thought the worse I had come, I was wrong yet again. Her doctor came to us yesterday wanting to do another operation today to see what they can do with the cancer and if it's not successful, she will only have four days until she's gone.

Steve lost it and fell into my arms sobbing loudly that we had to leave the room and Joyce and Jonathan went to go see Mia while I dealt with my husband.

Last night was rough, but Steve finally got some sleep but I've been thinking about everything all night.

The sun was starting to rise and I sat up in my chair, cracking my back.

I stretch my arms forward and hear them crack putting life into them and sit back in the chair. I pull out my phone that was about to die and sighed.

"D-Daddy?" I hear a small voice and I look over to see that Mia was waking up.

I smile and stand up, sitting on the edge of the bed trying not to wake Ricky.

"Hi sweetheart, good morning."

"Daddy, what's happening today?" She asks, knowing about the surgery.

"Well your doctor is going to try to see if they can take out what's wrong inside you."

"What's growing inside me daddy? Is it something bad?"

"Yeah baby, but it's gonna be okay." I say as tears start to flood in my eyes. I turn and sniffle wiping them away.

"No more after, right daddy?"

"Right baby. Daddy promises." I grab her hand and kiss it. "I promise, love." I smile.

Steve starts to wake up, his brown eyes shining in the bright sun coming through the blinds.

He stretches, "Hey baby." He says, stifling a yawn. He then looks over at Mia who was frowning at her mommy. "Hi baby girl, how'd you sleep?"

"Okay." She says. He nods and gets up coming over to sit on my lap.

I could see it in his eyes that this was killing him. Shit, it was killing me. But there was something else that was bothering him and I couldn't tell what it was. We were just sitting here watching our daughter decay and we can't do anything about it other than hope she lives longer than anticipated.

I crane my neck up and peck his lips. He sits on my lap for a while until the doctors come in and get Mia ready for her surgery.

A nurse gave Mia another gown to put on so Steve went into the bathroom with her to help her put it on and he carried her back to her bed.

We followed her as she was wheeled down to the OR then were stopped in front of the doors.

"Mommy's gonna see you after, okay baby?"

"Okay mommy, don't leave me."

"I won't baby, I promise. I love you."

"Love you too." He kisses her forehead and I bend down to give her a kiss.

"See you soon, baby girl. I love you."

"Love you too, daddy."

I smile through my small tears and wave to her as she's brought in. Steve turns into my chest and cries. I hold him and don't say anything because there's not much else to do in these situations.

We walked back to the room and waited for the surgery to be over. Steve had gone to get something to eat and I stayed back, lost in thought.

•Steve•

I was pacing in the bathroom trying to figure out a way to tell Billy that I was pregnant. I hate this...I hate it more than you know. This wasn't supposed to happen. I feel so guilty.

If only we had stayed that day Mia wouldn't be so adamant about me leaving her. If only we just ignored a shower for one day.

That night, I should've never left, but I did.

Billy and I had gone home to get more clothes, shower, and something to eat before going back to the hospital. Nancy and Jonathan stayed with her while we were gone and Billy looked rather attractive that day so I just let loose and we had sex right there in our upstairs hallway.

We've stained my hardwood floor and may have cracked the door but it felt good to have that pleasure back.

But we had sex while our daughter was lying sick in the hospital. I'm ashamed of myself and now that I'm pregnant makes it even worse. I can't go through with this pregnancy but I have to tell Billy somehow and soon before it's too late.

However, that night when we went home, Nancy called us and the news we received wasn't what anyone wanted to hear. Mia coded that night and was calling out for me and I wasn't there.

We rushed back to the hospital and saw her clutching onto Jonathan’s shirt as they laid in bed together. She seemed scared of her surroundings but slowly calmed herself when she saw me. I took her from Jonathan and sat with her for a while. I hated myself for what I did because I wasn't there when she needed me most.

This is just great. Fuck!

The bathroom is shoved open and I jump as a stranger comes in. I leave right away and go back to the room.

"Where's your food?" Billy asks, looking up from his phone.

"Oh, uh, I wasn't as hungry as I thought."

"Oh."

Two hours later, Mia's out of surgery and is asleep back in the room. The doctor had told us that it wasn't as successful as they thought and that she doesn't have long to live.

It felt like my heart was yanked out of my body and someone smashed it with a sledgehammer.

**-Three Days Later-**

People have been in and out of Mia's room all day because she's gotten incredibly worse and won't last until tomorrow they think.

I don't know how I feel at the moment.

It's too hard to feel a certain way. I'm a mom, I feel everything and it sucks to have to watch my daughter go through this.

Her aunts, uncles, cousins, and grandparents all came to say their goodbyes and share their peace with us. She probably knows what's going on now but we want her to feel as comfortable as possible with this.

Joyce and Hopper were last to leave then it was just us. I made my way over to her bed and wrapped my arms around her while Billy sat on the other side with his hand over her back.

"M-Mommy?"

"Wha'baby?"

"W-What's h-happening?"

"Shh, it's okay baby. Mommy's here."

"I-I don' w-wanna d-do this a-anymore, mommy."

"I know you don't sweetheart, I know. It's gonna be okay...you can let go Mia." I looked up as tears rimmed my eyes and her breaths became labored.

"You can let go baby. Mommy and daddy know how much pain you're in so it's okay, baby."

I kissed her nose and she scrunched it up a little.

I smile and kiss her forehead, rocking her gently.

Her whole body was cold and aches my heart.

"It's okay baby. Mommy and daddy love you so much, okay? Don't ever forget that."

"I-I love y-you too." She whispered and her monitor went flat.

Mia died in my arms and took a piece of us with her.

I sob heavily, holding her and kissing her again. My baby was gone.

"I-It was just a-a stomach a-ache! A S-STOM-MACH ACHE! Now, s-she's gone!"

I lay there holding her lifeless body close to me until the doctors come in and begin to unhook her from the machines.

Billy brought me out into the hall and we saw everyone standing around the room crying. I looked into my best friend's eyes and he pulled me in for a hug.

"We're all here for you, Steve." Nancy says and I nod into her shoulder, crying harder.

How the hell did this happen? Why her? Why my baby?

**-Few Days Later-**

•Billy•

We buried our little girl together and Steve couldn't stand to look at her casket because he knew she was never coming back.

I drove us home and he had disappeared upstairs while I loosened up my suit and took off my shoes.

I went upstairs to go find him and see that he's standing, in the middle of our daughter's untouched room, like a statue. He was looking around at what used to be and is now all memories that we have left of her.

"Hey." He jumps and turns around.

I walk onto the carpeted floor and notice the tears he has in his eyes.

"What did we do wrong?" He asks and my heart broke even more.

"Nothing babe. Nothing was ever our fault...okay? This was an act on the universe's part. It had other plans for our daughter, I guess."

"But why her?! Why not one of us?! I'd rather me die than her?! It's j-just not f-fair!"

I bring my arms around him and pull him into my chest.

"It's not fair baby. I don't know why, I don't know why the universe does such horrible things to good people."

He stayed in my arms and cried.

"B-Billy, I-I have something to t-tell you."

"What?"

"....I'm pregnant."


End file.
